1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slider of a linear slide fastener, and more specifically, to a slider for a slide fastener which is applicable to a fastener chain in which linear fastener elements formed into a coil shape or zigzag shape are attached to one side edge of a fastener tape, particularly, a flat thin linear slide fastener chain having no core thread, in which fastener elements are knitted or woven so that a coupling head side of the fastener elements is exposed from a fastener tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a slide fastener slider, as shown in FIG. 17, having the following configuration. Raised portions 111 which are raised in a fixed height from an upper blade 104 are provided on proximal portions on both sides of a guide post 106 of an inner surface of the upper blade 104 of a slider body. A front end portion whose tip is pointed toward a rear mouth side 114 is provided so as to be continuous from the raised portions 111. A wedge-shaped projection is provided to connect the front end portion with the raised portion 111, so that an intermediate partition is formed of the raised portion 111, the wedge-shaped projection and the front end portion and the edge portions of these components of the intermediate partition are formed into a square shape. Consequently, a coupling head of the fastener element can be caught and introduced from the raised portion 111 to the front end portion.
As a conventionally known slide fastener slider, a slider of type shown in FIG. 18 has been known. An intermediate partition of this slider is formed raised in a fixed height from a lower blade 205 in the center in a longitudinal direction thereof so that the intermediate partition extends from an inside end of the guide post 206 toward a rear mouth of a body 202, while no intermediate partition is provided on proximal portions on both sides of the guide post 206 provided on the body.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-37817
In the slider shown in FIG. 17, the intermediate partition provided on the inner surface of the upper blade 104 such that the intermediate partition extends from both sides of the guide post 106 to the rear mouth side is projected in a fixed height from the inner surface of the upper blade 104. Further, the edges of the intermediate partition including the raised portion 111, the wedge-shaped projection and the front end portion are formed into a square shape. Consequently, when the slider is slid along the fastener elements, frictional resistance between the upper blade 104 and the fastener chain is increased if the intermediate partition is formed high, and the fastener elements fall in so that the engagement motion sometimes becomes unstable if it is formed low. Further, because the edge of the intermediate partition is formed in the square shape, the fastener elements can be damaged by the sliding motion when the slider is slid. Additionally, there is a fear that the sliding operation of the slider cannot be carried out smoothly.
In the slider of the conventionally known slide fastener shown in FIG. 18, the intermediate partition provided on the lower blade 205 of the slider body is extended from the inside end of the guide post 206 toward the rear mouth. Thus, no intermediate partition exists on both sides of the guide post 206. When a fastener stringer 224 is inserted into a guide groove 208 of the slider of this type from the shoulder mouth of the body, coupling heads to which right and left fastener stringers 224 are coupled are placed on the surface of the intermediate partition on the rear mouth side of the body. With this configuration, even if a tension in the lateral direction is applied to the fastener chain to some extent, a stable coupling condition can be maintained.
However, if a lateral pulling load, that is, a tension in the direction of an indicated arrow is applied to the fastener stringer 224 on both sides of the guide post 206, the coupling head of the fastener element 223 is brought into pressure contact with the lower blade 205 of the body because no intermediate partition is provided. In addition, with a connecting portion, at which the fastener elements 223 are inverted, brought into pressure contact with the corner portion on the flange 207 side of the upper blade 204, the fastener elements 223 are arranged in an inclined state to the slider. Consequently, it becomes very hard to slide the fastener stringer 224 and the sliding resistance when the slider is slid is increased, and further the fastener elements 223 can damage the coupling heads due to the sliding contact with the slider. Particularly as the lateral pulling load is applied more strongly to flat thin fastener elements 223 of knitted type or woven type in which no core thread exists within the fastener elements 223, the fastener stringers 224 tend to bite each other with the fastener elements 223 inclined.